NathanMag Shuffle
by RegalChromaggia69
Summary: I did one of those song shuffles with my favorite couple Nathan/Mag would it be Nag or Mathan or something lol


They aren't very good, as seeing there wasn't much time to write each. Some don't make sense because I was trying to follow the songs. I had them say lyrics from the songs. It was crazily hard. This is to tide over until I upload my other fan fic. I am currently writing it and thought I would take a break.

Ipod Shuffle Challenge

**Shuffle Challenge Rules: **  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

Fandom: Repo! The Genetic Opera

Pairing: Blind Mag/Nathan

I do not own Repo! The Genetic Opera!

**Anytime, Anywhere-Sarah Brightman Length-3:19**

Mag looked at Nathan, who just walked in the door. "Hello, Nathan." He looked at Mag, "Mag, how did you get in here?" "You told me Shilo died… Anytime, Anywhere, you could of told me she lived!" Mag looked up at Shilo, who was watching the two. "I remember you in there when Marni told you to be Shi's godmom, any one devotion, and true devotion. I know you were devoted into looking after my daughter, but I had to keep her away from you. If Rotti found out, nothing would be safe…" Mag hugged Nathan as tears formed in his eyes at the thought of losing his daughter.

**Good Enough-Evanescence Length- 4:39**

Nathan caressed Mag's silky brown hair. She lay in his arms, not a care in the world. It had been a long time since they share a special time together. "Mag, this brings back memories. You and I, before we met Marni." Mag nodded, her mechanical eyes flickered as she remembered her best friends. "I'm glad that you let me stay and get to know Shilo." Mag looked up into Nathan's eyes. "And you saved me from quitting GeneCo and killing myself. I now have something to live for." She smiled. Nathan planted a kiss on her lips. "I love you, Magdalene. I can't say no to you…" He whispered, barely audible. She stroked his cheek. "I love you too, Nate." Nathan smiled at the thought of the two of them. Mag fit so perfectly in his arms. Her hair was meant to be stroked by his hands.

**Eyes On Me-Celine Dion Length- 3:54**

Nathan stared at Mag as she bellowed out her angelic voice. This was the first time he saw her sing live, let alone sing. She told him to keep his eyes on her; it would make her feel better. He knew she loved him and she didn't want him looking at other women. He never did, and every time they were apart, he always had his mind on her. He was hers now, he was her only one. Mag slightly smiled when her song ended as she saw Nathan looking at her. His eyes were glued on her the whole night. She didn't want to seem too pushy and overprotective on keeping her new lover, but he was hers now and there was no escaping for a long time to come. "You better keep your eyes on me." She mouthed.

**Imaginary-Evanescence Length- 3:18**

Mag closed her eyes and remembered everything about Nathan. Memories flooded her mind. These imaginations kept her sane. She wish she hadn't survived the Opera. She would have rather died with Nathan. He was her love. She was the only one she had feelings for. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of him. She was glad she didn't have to see him die or see his blood spread on the ground, mixing with hers. She heard bits and pieces of what was going on around her. She woke up a few days later only to be told the horrible news

**I'm Your Angel-Celine Dion and R. Kelly Length- 5:31**

"I will be here no matter what will happen." Nathan said, lacing his hands with Mag's. "Nothing will come between us, all we have to do is believe. The morning will come and all of your days will be as bright as the sun. These days will get better." Nathan reassured Mag. She lay her head on the curve of his neck. "Lay all of your fears on me. I will be here and I will listen. I will be your shoulder to cry on when those tears fall." Mag smiled at Nathan's words. He was committed into helping her. "I am your angel, aren't I Nathan?" Mag asked, looking into Nathan's eyes. "You most definitely are, love. We will survive, when your end is drawing near, I will be here for you. You are my love, you are my life. I love you too much to let something happen to you Mag." He leaned over and kissed Mag. "I love you too, Nate."

**Eden-Sarah Brightman Length- 4:00**

Mag looked away as she saw the hurt in Nathan's eyes. "I never tried to reach your Eden, Nathan. I'm sorry…." Nathan shook his head. "Did you ever think of me as your best friend?" Nathan looked Mag in the eyes. "I thought of you as more than my best friend, Mag." He said softly. "I never really thought of you as my enemy. Did you ever think of me?" Mag complained. She thought of Nathan all the time. She closed her feelings for him. Nathan formed a small smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared. "I've thought of you, Mag. But it hurt me, because it brought back memories of Marni, as well."

**My Immortal-Evanescence Length- 4:26**

Nathan looked over at Mag's body, pitched on the fence. Tears formed in his eyes. He would never forget the sight of her body for as long as he lived. Months later, after recovering from the wounds from the gun shots, Nathan still thought about Mag. He remembered pushing her out of the door, not giving her a chance. He could of let her say, let her live. He regretted his actions. He never got to tell how he felt about her. He loved her so much, but now it was all ruined. He wished he would have died along with her. He wish he would have bled out his life's liquid. He wish should would have lived and he would have died. He would give anything for her. The image of Mag's lifeless body burned in his mind. There was no way to get rid of that image. It would haunt him for the rest of his life.

**My Last Breath-Evanescence (God, that's what has been coming up, huh. I don't want to write about death!) Length-4:07**

Mag held Nathan in her arms. His blood covered her hands. He looked up weakly at his love. "Mag, I love you and I'm not afraid. Can you hear me, can you feel me in your arms? Holding my last breath…" Tears flown down Mag's cheeks, "No, Nathan, hold on… I can get help. Please… don't' leave me…" "I know you can hear me. I can taste it in your tears. I'm holding my last breath/ Safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you, Magdalene." Mag petted Nathan's head. "Why did they have to send Repo Men to kill you, Nate, Why?" Nathan weakly put his hand up on Mag's cheek. "Honey, take care of Shi for me…" His hand dropped to the ground. He drew his last breath before Mag gave him one last kiss.

**The Journey Home- Sarah Brightman (That's better, kinda) Length- 4:56**

"Let me take you home, Mag." Nathan said, grabbing Mag's hand. They had fled from the Opera. He had ran onto the stage at the right time as Rotti cut the cord that would have caused Mag's demise. "The journey home is never too long." Mag said, wrapping her hands around Nathan's neck. Rotti had collapsed right after he shot his gun, hitting his daughter, Amber. She died right away, thankfully. She wouldn't inherit GeneCo and send the Repo Men after Blind Mag. Luigi and Pavi were too devastated to carry on. Shilo had inherited it then. She was able to get Mag new eyes right away. "Sometimes standing still can be the best move you ever make!" Mag chirped in a sing-songy voice.

**Alone-Celine Dion Length-3:24**

Nathan grabbed Mag's waist. "Alone! We are finally alone. I got you alone after all of those failed attempts!" He laughed at his misfortunes. "Oh, Nate. Till now I always got by on my own. I never really cared until I met you. And now it chills me to the bone…" She smiled sweetly. "You never know how long I have waited, I wanted to tell you tonight. And I finally got to tell you that I love you!" Mag continued, planting a kiss on Nathan's lips. "I always wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight. Your body fits perfectly with mine." Mag laughed and kissed him again. "Alone!" Shilo screamed. "Wait, what?" They forgot that they exited the living room, leaving Shilo by herself.

Bahaha, I lucked out. The next song was going to be another depressing one.


End file.
